


Dirty Little Secret Shower

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Jo surprises Arizona in the shower then asks her to stay. Jo sees the lust in Arizona's eyes and she's a naughty little tease. Little Wilson has her attending wrapped around her finger and there's nothing Arizona can do about it.





	Dirty Little Secret Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).



> Here's to another ! Cheers to reviewer_only who's been egging more on.

**Dirty Little Secret Shower**

 

Arizona was groggy and late for work. She was living with Alex Karev and Jo Wilson and she never felt like less of a grown up. Jo Wilson was already accidentally teasing her by not wearing pants around the house. Seriously? She had eyes people and they always seemed to focus on gorgeous half naked girls. Arizona hung her towel on the hook and was undoing her bathrobe when -  BANG - the bathroom door swung open and in flies Jo Wilson and Arizona squeals.

 

Jo Wilson the Grey-Sloan resident who was yelling at Karev “It’s on the top shelf of the fridge”. “Hey i’m IN HERE” Arizona insists. “Oh I _know_ our shower got busted and I got rounds. You know I told him a thousand times you put the bread on the counter it moulds but you put it in the fridge it’s fine. I’m right right…” all the while Jo Wilson crosses her arms and pulls her top over her head and then pulls her pants down leaving her in her underwear. She’s down to a skimpy bra now and Arizona fidgets with her robe.

 

She tries to avert her eyes and run her hand through her hair and then stomps out of the room. “Hey do you know where the bread is?” Karev yells at noone in particular. “You need to get your shower fixed” yells Arizona back as she storms off. Karev chases her and finally catches Arizona’s bathrobe. “Just shower with Jo or you’ll be late” he says. “She’s your girlfriend Karev” Arizona squints at him. “Yeah and if she was a good girlfriend she’d do the girl on girl with you in the shower. Go, now at least shower for god’s sakes I won’t tell a soul” he insists.

 

Karev pushes Arizona into the bathroom. “Bread’s on the top shelf of thee fridge” Arizona finishes. “Thanks” Karev yells back. “Oh hey Arizona jump in” says Jo casually. “Really?” says Arizona. “Yeah no prob it’s faster here” she says and takes off Arizona’s robe. “Oh ah okay” Arizona says wide eyed. “Here I’ll help you stand still” Jo says as she lathers the shampoo and runs her hands through Arizona’s hair.

 

Jo washes out the shampoo and applies conditioner then lathers up the soap and runs it round Arizona’s body. Arizona washes herself and shaves her armpits as Jo washes her legs. She helps Jo and returns the favor with the shampoo and conditioner and lets Jo shave. Jo spins Arizona round again and runs soap over her arms. Jo rubs her neck and Arizona can’t contain a moan that releases as Jo touches her.

 

Arizona has not been touched in a long time. She felt Wilson’s hands massaging her shoulders and remembered how much she loved to have her muscles released there. She felt soft fingertips running on her back and loved the caresses. She relished the human contact. Arizona was one for snuggles, cuddles. She loved a warm body at her side. She missed this so much.

 

Even this platonic touch was bringing back a deeply human need. Emotional contact, caretaking. Being clean, being held, being cared for. Arizona was a sook. She knew that but that didn’t stop her from wanting this. Especially from how eager Wilson was to giving it to her. She was gentle not rough. And ever so tender. Arizona could get used to this, she thought…

 

Despite herself she selfishly was so glad this had happened. She liked to shower with girls. Even a straight girl. Straight girls did this, she thought. They showered together and helped each other wash. They touched each other, kissed each other even… Arizona realized she was already picturing Wilson with other women in her past and was getting worked up all over again.

 

As if reading her mind Jo turned her head round and saw Arizona’s eyes flicker in darkness. Arizona sighed, caught. “I can read your mind right now” Jo smirks. “You want my hands in all these other places. You feel good now but you want me to make you feel REALLY good.It’s been so long and you’re hot and wanting. And I’m willing and ready to keep a secret. It wouldn’t be my first time with a woman. Alex doesn’t mind. He wants it too. That’s why he picked me” Jo husks.

 

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want me to pleasure you right now, Dr. Robbins” Jo commands. “Let me take the edge off, let me take your pain away” she says softly. Arizona Robbins gives in to her. She can’t stop herself can’t control her wandering hands. Arizona knew she had a lack of self control. She could hardly control herself around pretty women, barely at all. She had enough control not to take advantage of people when she was drunk or she was drunk or they were married but that was pretty much it.

 

“Mmm you know you want this” Jo rubbed her hands down Arizona’s neck. Arizona involuntarily whimpered in how good it felt to have Jo’s hands there. She thought about the Leah Murphy crisis and Jo could read her mind there too. “Dude I’m not going to fall for you and I’m not going to report you for shit. You’re not taking advantage if anyone is I am. I’m taking advantage of your horny bear state and emotional hole post marriage and assaulting you with my nakedness and saying teach me in your shower” says Jo

 

“We are never going to allude to Mark Sloan ever ever again, you hear me” Says Arizona and they both laugh, dissipating the tension. “So is that a yes, Dr.Robbins” Jo Wilson smirks at her. “Let’s take it slow, you can always stop me if you want to. But I can guarantee you won’t want to stop me” Jo whispers. “Kiss me” she commands. And Arizona finally obliges and places her hands on Jo’s hair as Jo takes her waist. Arizona brings her lips down to touch the smaller girl’s and sucks her bottom lip. She lets Jo take her bottom lip and run it over her tongue.

 

It was a “it feels so wrong it feels so right” moment and Arizona leans in intently and deepens the kiss. Jo moans at Arizona’s touch and lets her tongue slide into Arizona’s mouth widening for entrance. She’s a really good kisser, Arizona thinks and realizes she still wants more. She’s aching for it. Jo senses Arizona’s lust and kisses her harder. She’s gentle. Arizona knows Jo’s past and knows to be gentle as well. Jo smooths over the edges kissing each of Arizona’s lips firmly. She enjoys making out like teenagers in her shower with a hot blonde and not just for her boyfriend.

 

Jo Wilson was bisexual on occasion and she’d seen Arizona in a sexual way since she arrived. She’d just never acknowledged that to the blonde before just now because Arizona has never really been single as long as she’d known her. Alex knee by the way she stared she worshiped the blonde in more than a medical miracle worker way. And he embraced it. So maybe they’d engineered the striptease accidentally on purpose. It was a win win win for all of them. What could be better.

 

Arizona is getting restless now and taking control so before she could start dominating Jo sucks her bottom lip hard and starts kissing on Arizona’s neck. It is so sensitive that Arizona moans despite herself and allows Jo to trace her lips and her tongue all over her long neck. She kisses behind Arizona’s ears and turns her to suck on the back of her neck. Fingering Arizona’s pulse point she milks it and plants wetter and wetter kisses there. The older woman whimpers at the contact as Jo nuzzles her more and more.

 

Jo moves down to kiss Arizona’s back, not biting or dragging her teeth just sloppy kisses between her shoulder blades. Jo reaches her hands from behind and holds Arizona’s breasts. She massages them and cups them. She takes the nipples in her fingers and kneads them. She touches every inch as Arizona sighs and feels her body relax and heat up simultaneously. Jo keeps kissing lower and lower till her hands are back at Arizona’s waist and she moves down to her outer thighs.

 

Jo massages down and kisses down the spinal cord till she even kisses Arizona’s butt cheeks and makes Robbins giggle. She teases kissing Arizona’s inner thighs from behind but never reaching her centre. What felt good before and great now was now longing for more contact. Arizona was a horny mess at this point and she reached for Jo’s waist. Jo stood up and kissed Arizona again and tasted her lips. It felt sweet and sensual and exploratory.

 

Jo peeks at a clock outside the curtain. “Ok Robbins, if you want to be on time for work you better go now” she says chipper. “Or if you want to stay so I can taste you…” she suggests. Arizona ressens as she sighs heavily and pouts. She realizes in Jo’s dancing eyes that she’d been played. “Bitch” she says as she grabs onto Jo’s face and presses their lips together. “Herman’s tumour better not be respected before I get there” she laughs and Jo laughs with her. In a short time Wilson was determined to make the moment feel endless.

 

She stops the teasing and she reaches down and takes Arizona’s right breast into her hands and then brings her mouth to it. She sucks in with her full lips and massages it with her mouth. She suckles the blonde’s nipple while holding her steady. Arizona can feel the dopamine rush into her veins. Jo Wilson was good, really good at this. Not only the kissing part but the kissing breast part. “You’ve done this before” Arizona moans. “You’re right Robbins, A for effort I already said that” she snarked back. “I’m not a liar, not about this. I have nothing to hide” she says.

 

And Jo takes Arizona’s other breast into her mouth and repeats the process. Arizona throws her head back as she enjoys the waves of pleasure coursing through her in this moment. Oh god it had been too long since she’s had sex. And women were just too tempting. Too much to live without. And too damn pretty. Her brother used to make fun of her for having girls as such a weakness. He used to say she’d be the one who would lose her place in the army, not for being gay but for falling in love with the enemy girls and running off to marry them. He was too smug when he was right.

 

Jo was finishing up with her breasts and was now kissing down her stomach. The lanes of her abs were rippling and Arizona was proud of how much she worked out. She was fit as a fiddle and she likes to tense her muscles and show off. Wilson grinned and kissed her harder before licking the inside of her thighs on both sides. She repeated this motion until she looked up at Arizona with a cocked eyebrow, daring her to beg. “Oh for god sakes Wilson touch me” she pouted at her. “I am touching you Robbins, I’m touching your leg” she says.

 

“Goddammit Wilson have sex with me please” she begged. Jo just laughed and obliged. “You are such a whore you know that” she said. “Ah, I love when I can say that to at least two of my bosses” she sighs exaggeratedly before finally moving towards Arizona’s centre. Arizona shivers anticipating the contact on her sensitive parts. She seriously needs to get a girlfriend she thinks. Being this horny all the time was taking a toll on her and everyone else. “God damn Robbins check this out” She says and brings Arizona’s own hand to her vagina.

 

“Jesus” Arizona exclaims realizing she was dripping wetness from her core and her folds were swollen and her vagina was engorged. “Someone’s eager much” Jo pokes fun as Arizona blushes and shrugs. “Alright fine Wilson you are good at foreplay” she admits back. And with that Jo finally plunges her tongue into Arizona’s wetness as Arizona steadies her hands on Jo’s shoulders. Wilson laps her tongue in and out fucking the blonde with her mouth. Arizona feels her eyes roll to the back of her head as she says “ahh” as Wilson starts to get her hips to buck for her.

 

Jo continues her movements and nicks her nose in Arizona’s clit. This causes Arizona to swear and mutter until moves her hand on Arizona’s clit .She runs circles and figure eights there. She continues until the blonde is breathless and bucking her hips for more. Jo presses Arizona against the wall of the shower and presses two fingers in. She moves them in and out as Arizona moves against her hand. “Fuck me back” Jo says and Arizona moans “hhmmm” as she complied. Soon Arizona is finishing against Wilson’s hand and sighing as she catches her breath. She looks wide eyed at how talented the smaller girl is. And how much she needed to be satisfied.

 

“Looks like you owe me one Robbins” Jo smirks at the older woman.”So now you’ll go to work, make up some bullshit excuse and lie to Herman with me and Alex at work. This will be our dirty little secret. And you can get turned on all day thinking about all the desperate ways you’re going to repay me tonight. Alex will fall asleep after he finishes. And then I’ll wait and I’ll crawl away from him and into your bed. And you’ll make me feel as good as I made you feel just now and better” she smiles.

 

Jo plants one last kiss on Arizona’s neck before getting out of the shower and drying off and leaving a flustered blonde in her wake. Arizona wipes the cum off of her leg and throws her scrubs on before running out the door. Jo and Alex are giggling as she runs past. “Bye Wilson bye Karev” she attempts to leave before Alex comments. “I knew I picked a good one. She’s good isn’t she” Alex laughs and Arizona throws him a scoff and blushes before bolting towards the hospital.

 

***

Arizona runs into Herman’s MRI checkup just as Amelia and Edwards were already there.

 

“Hey, ah sorry i’m late ah sorry i’m late” Arizona buzzes in to Herman.

 

“Three surgeries today Robbins they’re not going to round on themselves” Herman replies

 

“I know I’m on it” Arizona fires back.

 

To Amelia and Edwards she says “Um Wilson just barged in and stole my shower Edwards does she always walk around naked?” She asks.

 

“Not around the hospital, generally” Edwards deadpans.

 

“It’s like residents gone wild’ Arizona confirms.

 

“Robins, you live with RESIDENTS?” Herman sits up.

 

“Oh god, that thing is still on?” Arizona questions.

 

“You’re a grown up, get your own place I need you focused here” Herman says.

 

“Lie down Nicole” Amelia saves her.

 

“So did Wilson just climb in the shower with you?” Herman asks.

 

“Yeah” Arizona admits freely then remembers what story she was supposed to say and fumbles “no - what - ah - instead of me ah-”

 

“Was she coming on to you?” asks Herman

 

“NO” denies Arizona forcefully.

 

“Doubtful” Amelia says as Edwards shrugs.

 

“You know what just give me let’s drop it” Arizona says exaggeratedly.

 

“Residents gone wild” Herman laughs and catches Arizona’s eye and she laughs too.

 

“Would you go? You’re making her laugh too much” says Amelia and she does.

 

*****

 

“Robbins, let’s go scrub” Herman says as she comes down the stairs.

 

“Listen, just talk to her and and maybe buy her a bathrobe” Arizona says to Alex.

 

“Why would I do that” says Karev.

 

“Is this about the naked resident? Says Herman”

 

“Ooh you and Wilson you’re a thing” she points at Alex.

 

“You know what let’s not” says Arizona

 

“Robbins can get handsy with the residents” says Alex

 

“I DO NOT” Robbins replies.

 

“Last year she go handsy. HR got involved and there are policies now”

 

“Because of YOU” says Herman “Robbins that’s incredible”

 

“It’s NOT it’s both of you stop Alex it’s inappropriate i’m a resident i’m her superior i’m a girl who likes girls it just puts us both in a very awkward position and you should respect that”

 

“Well I’m kinda down for whatever happens” Alex winks at her knowingly

 

Arizona scoffs as Herman grins. Arizona imitates Karev mockingly.

 

“Hey you need to start putting on pants around the house because Robbins keeps checking out your ass” Alex says to Jo.

 

“No, NO Alex no you - you don’t need to put pants on you your ass is ah fine” Arizona stutters. This is going so much worse than she wanted it to.

 

“See, that’s reportable” Herman jokes.

 

“No I I hate YOU ALL” Arizona points fingers and stalks off.

 

Jo and Alex look amused as Herman chirps “THIS IS THE BEST DAY”

 

***

 

When Arizona was reading lying on her stomach, Jo Wilson comes in and tackles her to the bed. She’s already naked and kissing on Arizona’s ear. “Someone’s eager” says Arizona. “Haha you’ve been reading that page all night I bet” says Jo. “Guilty as charged” says Arizona. “Take your clothes off” says Wilson. “Already done” says Arizona. Jo peels back the covers and lets herself inside. She keeps Arizona on her stomach and sits on her back. She rubs Arizona’s neck and kisses it softly. 

 

Jo moves to kiss Arizona’s neck and runs her tongue along it. Arizona starts to groan as Jo moves her hands down lower and feels her breasts around. Finally Jo reaches right around and finds Arizona’s centre. She lets one finger inside her wetness. “God you’re soaked” says Wilson as Arizona blushes. “God you are hot and bothered Arizona you didn’t start without me did you?” Jo wonders. “You did!” says Jo pulling Arizona’s hand out and licking it. “I’m sucking cum off your hand you are busted Robbins” she says. 

 

“I wanted to wait I really did” says Arizona sheepishly. But I just kept thinking about this morning and my hand was in my pants and I just was stroking myself just a little bit. I wasn’t going to finish myself off but I came before I meant to” she says. Jo puts her hand back into Arizona’s centre and inserts the finger again, rubbing it all around in circles. “Oh mmm yummy” says Arizona lying face down. Jo teased her clit a little before pumping that one finger in. 

 

She knew she could get Arizona off if she wanted to but she wanted to make her beg for it. Jo massages Arizona’s breasts with her free hand and plants sloppy kisses all over her back. She uses her lips to make mindless patterns over Arizona’s sides and talks dirty into her ear. “I bet you had your hand inside yourself. I bet you were pinching your clit. I bet you pinch your nipples when you’re alone” Jo whispers. She sucks on Arizona’s earlobe. 

 

It drives Arizona wild to have her ears sucked and Jo knew that. Jo sucked on her pulse point of her neck causing Arizona to moan loudly. Jo took advantage and inserted that second finger. Her legs were in between Robbins’ and it felt comfy cosy to Arizona. She loved being taken from behind and it had been so long since she’d had it this way. She moaned louder and louder as Jo rubbed her clit and pumped in with two fingers now. She was pumping into Arizona until she squirted all over her bed. 

 

Arizona looks up at Jo a little embarrassed at how hard she’d climaxed just now. Jo just smirked at her. “God you’re like a fountain Arizona” she said. “Good thing you like shower sex” she laughs. 

 

“Do you want me to…” Arizona lays her hand on Jo’s stomach

 

“No, that’s ok I’m tired” Jo replies

 

“Really you sure?” Arizona questions

 

“Yeah I’m sure I was with Alex and I’m not up for it maybe another time” Jo replies

 

“I thought I was supposed to repay you” Says Arizona

 

“You did. Have you seen yourself when you come? Every muscle in your body resonates. You clamp down inside and come and squirt. You squeal my name and moan and whimper. And you look so calm and peaceful when you come down. It’s really really pretty” she says.

 

“Alright then if you’re sure” Says Arizona softly.

 

“I’ll stay for awhile until you fall asleep. Then I’m going back to bed. I still want to wake up in Alex’s arms. But I’m setting this alarm early tomorrow so we can shower together” she says.

 

“Mmm Kay” Says Arizona yawning contentedly. She curls up into Jo who plays with her hair and massages her head until she drifts off. Jo plants a kiss on her cheek before crawling back to her own room.

 

***

 

Both Jo and Arizona sleep soundly that night. When the alarm sounds Arizona grins remembering what is waiting for her. She runs into the shower to find Jo Wilson grinning at her. Arizona lathers up Jo’s body and runs her hands down her breasts. She tickles her armpits and massages her thighs. Jo foams up Arizona’s stomach and puts shampoo in her hair. They rub each other’s backs and apply conditioner. They scrub all the suds off in a hurry. They rub it all away until they are messaging each other. Jo runs her hands along Arizona’s shoulders and starts kissing the back of her neck.

 

“Mmm time for some morning sex” she says happily. She can feel Arizona’s smile radiating as she gains confidence and this time nibbles at Arizona’s neck and her ear. Her pulse point is her kryptonite and she knows it so she lets out a loud moan when Jo finds it. “Oh god” She husks. “Oh god oh that feels nice oh” she feels herself getting turned on by the second. Jo works her up real nice this time groping her ass as she sucks on Arizona’s shoulders. Arizona lives the assertiveness and submits herself to sweet torture. “Oooh” she says as Jo grabs her boobs from behind and punches her nipples as she digs her fingers in.

 

Jo doesn’t waste any time she plunged into Arizona from behind. She’s stimulating her clit with her thumb and inserting two fingers. She’s thrusting in and out in thin precise strokes. Feeling Jo inside her makes her swear. “Fuck” she says breathlessly. “Fuck me Wilson” she commands. Jo speeds up her action until she has Arizona hovering on the edge and then she keeps the rhythm steady. She teases Arizona by pulling out and putting her fingers in her mouth and moaning. Then she kisses Arizona so she can taste herself and sucks on Arizona’s bottom lip.

 

This elicits a groan from Arizona until she pushes Jo away just to tell her to go inside of her again. Jo returns behind Arizona and presses three fingers in this time. She brings them all the way out before slamming them in again. “Ohhh ohh I’m close I’m close Wilson” she says. “Patience Dr. Robbins” jo smirks at her. But Arizona is too far gone and when Jo presses into her clit she flies over the edge and comes hard on her fingers. Jo spins her round and laps up the liquid from Arizona who experiences aftershocks of pleasure from Jo’s tongue stroking her.

 

They kiss again and Jo washes Arizona off with some cleanser before making out with her one last time. Arizona caresses Jo’s breasts and kisses her neck. She makes a move to go lower but Jo abruptly looks at the clock and jumps out of the shower. “We can’t be late again Arizona!” She yells and throws Robbins a towel. She helps the blonde out of the shower and dries her off and they apply moisturizer between kisses before being fully clothed. “Same time tonight” Jo kisses Arizona on the lips again before rushing out the door.

 

*****

 

That evening Arizona is re watching “The L Word” when Jo Wilson climbs into bed next to her. Jo reaches over Arizona to munch on popcorn and they watch for awhile until the series ends. “What do you want to watch?” Asks Arizona. “Mm nothing about doctors. We’re already doctors so we watch real surgery not tv surgery. And nothing about a fireman spin off. Because that’s just a money grab” she says. “Well it had to be lesbian” Arizona says. “I only watch lesbian tv” she insists. “Weeds?” Jo suggests.

 

“There’s only two lesbian kisses in season five and three lesbian kisses in season seven and two hot chicks she could have slept with but didn’t even though one is in love with her and the other wants to fuck her” Arizona deadpans. ”Clearly you know your stuff” Jo is impressed. “Straight people get the best tv” complains Arizona. “Pretty Little Liars?” Suggests Jo. “Mm only like three lesbian kisses, one as a joke, one meaningful and one because they have a kid together. Too scary too angsts” Says Arizona. “Did you watch only the lesbian scenes in that show on YouTube?” Asks Wilson. “Yep” she confirms. “Only parts I care about”.

 

“Orange!” Jo snaps her fingers. “Six going on seven seasons of same sex series!” She says enthusiastically. “Now THAT’s what I’m talking about” Arizona says. So they watch that now in the nighttime curled up together making out like teenagers. They watch the lesbian sex in earnest. During the boring parts Jo sucks on Arizona’s breasts and during the straight romance scenes Jo sucks on Arizona’s clit until her moans drown out the television. “Do you think Alex is right to forgive Piper for going back to a boy in season one, changing her mind wanting her back but cheating on her in season three?” Arizona asks Jo.

 

“I think one day Callie will forgive you, but give it time” replies Jo. “I was asking about the TV show, Wilson” Arizona frowns. “Right. You were doing the thing where you talk about your own problems in subtext while the text is about something fictional. We do this with patients all the time. Just skipping a step” says Jo. “Alex and Piper get married happily right before Piper is released. Who knows what season seven will hold but look they are happy. They survived. And I think you’ll get that happy ending too, even if it doesn’t look like what you planned. They probably thought of a Paris proposal not prison. But love is love” Jo says.

 

“Hope you’re right Wilson. I miss her” Says Arizona. “I know you do” Says Jo. “Kiss it better?” She asks. “Yeah, for now” Says Arizona and she brings Jo’s lips down to her own. Jo straddles Arizona and makes her melt like putty in her hands. Arizona is an appreciative lover. She moans, she coos she whimpers. Jo makes her writhe under her touch. She squeals and squirms and smiles. Arizona giggles as Jo kisses her and runs her hands up around her body. Jo kisses her all over wet and sloppy with lots of tongue. Arizona loves the feeling of Jo’s tongue inside her. When she comes it makes her feel alive.

 

***

 

“You don’t bite” Says Arizona simply when they finish.

 

“Excuse me?” Says Wilson

 

“You don’t, I mean not that that’s a bad thing or that I miss it just you don’t that’s all” Says Arizona rambling.

 

“Umm am I supposed to bite?” Says Jo

 

“No well I mean it’s just that I’ve been with a lot of women”

 

“That’s an understatement” Says Jo

 

“Shut up! And anyways just I mean everyone is different and all but most women, they nibble my ears instead of sucking them and they bite down on my neck. What you do feels wonderful it’s just so… Soft” Says Arizona

 

“Soft is what makes women so delicious” hums Jo.

 

“Do you want me to? Do you” Asks Arizona

 

“No, I’m tired” Jo replies

 

“You said that last night” Says Arizona

 

“It’s still true.” Says Jo

 

“I’m like really really good at sleeping with women Jo like really good I feel like you’re underestimating me here it’s hurting my ego” says Robbins.

 

“No no no not that god I know you’re good it’s all Callie would ever talk about. But I’m good for tonight” Says Jo

 

“You sure Wilson? I don’t want to take advantage you just getting me off” Says Arizona.

 

“Oh no don’t feel bad. See I -“ Jo really wanted to tell Arizona the truth and pour her heart out. But she hadn’t even told Alex about her past. And he should be the first to know. So she came up with a good excuse.

 

“Look Arizona, my skin is really sensitive. I break out if I get bit, or pinched, or scratched or spanked or hit or punched. I bruise.” Says Jo

 

“That’s ok I won’t leave marks. Is this why you don’t bite?” Says Arizona and Jo nods.

 

“Look Arizona, you’re really really pretty but I’m, I’m just not ready. It’s not the girl thing I’m just slow at building up to having people do me even with  Alex I took forever. I’m really glad to have what I have with you but I don’t want to go farther. Is that ok?” She asks

 

“Well of course I want you to feel comfortable. Consent is very important to me. Thanks for being honest” Says Arizona.

 

“Thanks” Says Jo. “And keep quiet about the skin thing” she says. “And I’ll still do you. When you want. You know where I live I crawl under the covers by you” Says Jo.

 

“Thanks Jo” Says Arizona. Jo knows it’s sincere because Arizona called her by her first name. “Come snuggle” she calls out and Jo is happy to oblige.

 

***

 

As Herman’s tumour worsens Arizona needs to spend more and more time at the hospital. She wants to be there for her, even after seeing her mentor butt naked with Grahm.

 

“Hey Wilson, I think I’m going to spend the nights at the hospital with Dr. Herman, that alright with you?” She asks.

 

“Of course” Jo replies, a bit sad

 

“We can still like, make out in the shower there” she adds with a wink.

 

“Alright you page me for a ‘consult’ Dr. Robbins she smirks.

 

“Thanks, you too Wilson” she says.

 

“I think it’s time Arizona” Jo says. Arizona knows it’s powerful because she’s calling her by her first name.

 

“I don’t want you to use me as a metaphorical crutch. I want you to get out there and date people who can love you back” she says

 

“When did you get so wise, Jo Wilson” Arizona smiles.

 

“Only learning from the best” Jo smacks back

 

“And sucking up too” Says Arizona

 

“It’s been a blast” Says Jo

 

“You’re always gonna be my dirty little secret” Says Arizona

 

“Secret showers all the way” Says Jo. “Now go get ready for work I’m not having us late and not even getting laid”!

*****

 

“You’re a hypocrite” says Herman to Arizona one day as they prep for surgery.

 

“I beg your pardon” says Arizona

 

“You ah were so high and mighty when I was boffing Grahm and which one was it. Which resident did you sully?” Herman questions.

 

“It was a long time ago and she’s gone now” Arizona tries to calm Herman down.

 

They chatter on some more about Callie being a “dirty dirty girl”.

 

Later that evening when Arizona says she’ll stay the night Herman asks for the truth about Wilson and she gives it to her, swearing her to secrecy. It’s the least she can do, she’s dying Arizona thinks.

  


They do find each other in the showers at work, one, twice, three times at least. This time Arizona’s the one who’s already naked and Jo saunters in and wordlessly starts soaping up the blonde. After they finish the actual shower process quickly so Jo can pin Arizona flat against the wall and kiss her hard. She kisses and sucks on Arizona’s neck and runs her tongue along Arizona’s shoulders. Arizona mews as Jo suckles her breasts and fingers her. Jo makes a come hither motion and sucks her clit in her mouth. “Oh god” Arizona swears as Jo finishes her and cum pours out into her mouth. Jo sucks her off until Arizona leans on her and they kiss until they get paged.

 

There’s a finality to this time as they both realize this casual affair is coming to its end. Arizona needs to spread her wings and fly and Jo is just as proud to let her. In another life maybe they’ll find their way back to each other, just for one last shower. But Jo Wilson will always be Arizona Robbins’ Dirty Little Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a series, friends would graciously accept requests.


End file.
